


The Captain's Aim

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Well she didn't actually shoot him.





	

“I believe that woman’s planning to shoot me again,” Kylo says, to Hux.   


“Sir, I can–”  


“Captain,” Hux cuts in. “I’ve read your report. I understand why you shot at Lord Ren.”  


“Because she is a trigger-happy lunatic?” Kylo asks.  


“Because I was not alerted to your stationing on our ship,” she replies.  


Hux bites his tongue, even though that was out of order, jumping in on the conversation even when baited. He’s torn by this: on the one hand, she shouldn’t have shot at him. But on the other: he doesn’t really like Ren from what he’s seen. Not that it’s any reason to kill him, but getting him a little ruffled isn’t entirely– wait, he can read minds. Shit. Stop.

“Do you shoot everyone you don’t know?” Kylo asks, seemingly oblivious to the faux pas.   


“If they appear to be a threat: yes, Sir.”  


“And you thought I was a threat?”  


“I was correct in my assumption of your level of threat, but not in my assumption that you threatened _us_.”  


It’s a tricky answer, and Hux is surprised by the short snort of laughter from the masked man. He rarely makes his amusement so known from what Hux can tell, though his acerbic sense of humour is there in droves. The two square off a little, and the tension seems to be dying down.

“At least you shoot on target,” Kylo concedes. “If I didn’t have the Force, you would have killed me. Unlike most of your blaster-wielding morons.”  


“I will… choose to take the compliment, and ignore the insult.”  


“It isn’t insulting if it’s the truth,” Ren flounces.  


Hux is beginning to feel like a third wheel in his own office. “Are we quite done, now?”

“No.”  


“Yes.”  


At the same time.

“…could I let you come to an amicable solution?” he pushes.  


Two masked faces star inscrutably down at him. 

“I do have things to do,” Hux points out.   


“Are we _interrupting you_?” Ren asks, as if he’s more important than he actually is.  


“Actually? Yes.”   


Ren might never have had anyone like Hux or Phasma answer back to him in some time, because he flounders for a moment. 

Score one for Hux. “So… if you could go into the next room and wipe up any bloodstains when you’re done?”  


“Sir,” Phasma says, and leaves at once.   


Ren does not leave right away. Hux looks down at his tablet, ignoring him. The man will either try to kill him or Phasma, or maybe fuck one or both of them before the year is out. Hux isn’t so sure he’d manage with someone so emotional as Kylo, but perhaps the Captain would temper him? Hmmm.

“This isn’t over,” Kylo says, and flounces out of the room.   


Hux wonders how long it will take him to decide which he wants to do.


End file.
